He Likes Lace
by MissFlorence.b
Summary: SpencerxToby one-shot, I do not own Pretty Little Liars.


"**He Likes Lace…"**

**SpencerxToby one-shot, I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

**This takes place somewhere between the new normal and whenever the girls find out about Garret and Jenna. I hope you like it! Toby and Spencer are my OTP forever :)**

**F**

Spencer stood in the bathroom looking at the pink shopping bag in front of her. She knew she had to make up her mind before Toby arrived but couldn't bring herself to open it. Spencer's parents were away like they were most weekends and Melissa was in Philadelphia, leaving Spencer alone in the house. Spencer had been afraid to sleep alone since Ian fell from the bell tower but her parents were to busy to care. On these lonely nights Toby would come and stay so she wouldn't wake up with nightmares. Normally they would order take out for dinner and kiss a lot but when it came to sleeping, that's all they did. Slept.

Spencer was fine with this but ever since she had overheard Jenna buying lingerie at the mall she couldn't get her voice out of her head. _"He likes lace…"_ Spencer shook Jenna's voice from her head and dove her hands into the bag. She held the lacy nightie up to her body and tried to look confident. Toby had never asked her to be sexy for him, but she wanted to be if he did. Like always she was wearing his blue sleeping shirt that came down to her mid thigh, this was what she knew. She held the nightie up again, _what if I'm not pretty enough to be sexy, not hot enough, I'll make a fool of myself,_ were all thoughts running through her head as she heard a door slam. Spencer jumped,

"Spencer?" Toby's voice called. She had given him a key a few weeks ago so he wouldn't have to keep breaking into the house to see her.

"Spencer where are you?" He called again as she heard him enter the room.

"I-erm am I'm in the bathroom!" She stammered desperately trying to find somewhere to hide the lingerie.

"Spence?" Toby asked sliding open the door to the bathroom "what's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"N-nothing" she gasped holding the pink bag behind her back "I was just ahm um brushing my teeth!"

Toby cocked his eyebrow in disbelief looking from her to the dry toothbrush on the counter. "What are you hiding Spencer?" He asked taking a step towards her.

Spencer stepped back too "It's nothing, it's stupid anyway"

"Speenncer…" he groaned.

She loved it when he said her name like that and let him move in close; he lent down and kissed her neck winding one arm around her waist. She let out a quiet moan as he entwined his fingers with hers, pulling the bag from her hands. He held it up between them and looked down into the bag then looked at her quizzically. As soon as she realised what had happened she tried to grab the bag back flushing red

"I told you it was stupid, I know I'm not…" she mumbled looking at her feet

"Not what Spencer?" he asked lifting her chin back up with his fingers

"Sexy, I'm not sexy enough for you…" she said quietly

"And you thought skimpy lingerie would make you sexy?" he asked looking into her eyes "Where is this coming from Spencer?"

"I overheard Jenna at the mall; she said you liked lace…"

Toby smiled, "and when was this exactly?"

"It was the morning that I drove you to the courthouse because you were cleared of killing Ali. I mean, we weren't even dating back then so… " she trailed off, "this is all so new to me…"

"Spencer," he sighed, "Jenna and I haven't been like that since before the fire and what she was doing to me wasn't exactly romantic. I don't know who she was buying lingerie for, but it wasn't me"

"It wasn't for you?" She whispered with a hint of relief in her voice

"No, in fact, I _hate_ lace" he said holding up the lingerie bag and gently tossing it in the bin. Spencer smiled, looked at him with pure relief.

"Besides," Toby continued, lifting her arms to his shoulders "I like you just like this" he whispered gesturing to his blue shirt.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her deeply. As the kiss became heated Toby lifted Spencer by her thighs and carried her back into the bedroom. Spencer giggled as they fell lightly to the bed struggling to be on top of the other. Toby slipped his hands under her _well his_, shirt and traced them along he spine. Expecting to find a bra strap he moaned into her mouth when all he felt was more skin.

"Spencer" He groaned trying to pull away from the kiss "I don't know where you're getting your ideas from, because I find you _incredibly _sexy."


End file.
